Matthias Harris
'Matthias Harris '''also commonly known as '"Matt" '''is an original character and the deuteragonist of The Hell that Walks Season 1 and the main protagonist of Season 2. Personality Matt is a kind, compassionate, and easy-going person, and the moral compass of the group. He is consistently striving to do the right thing, and usually takes responsibility for his actions. While lacking in strength, he makes up for it by being the most intelligent and rational of the group, leading some group members to place more trust in him than Leon. Pre-Apocalypse Matt was born to a large family and was the fourth oldest of the six, surpassing only Emma and Max. He was born in England, but didn't gain the accent quick enough as the family moved to Florida when he was twelve, and then to Alabama at age fifteen. Eager to make friends, he attempted to try out for football, but was unsuccessful, allowing Rico to harass him until his future best friend, Leon, came to his aid. From there-on, Matt and Leon became best friends and eventually graduated college together. Unlike Leon, Matt was more serious on getting his life together rather than partying. Post-Apocalypse One night, at a party held by Timothy, Matt was dragged along by Leon to his disdain, and made fun of due to his stubborn attitude. When the man reanimates and kills Mitch, he along with Leon, Chloe, Jake, Will, and Timothy are the only ones to escape. They proceed to drop off the four at Will's home, and leave to find help. This New Life The People That Change Our Evils and Sins Coming Back Around O'Death Back To Basics Between the Cracks Trial and Error Killed Victims * Roy * Thomas * Luther * Brie * Numerous Counts of Beasties Relationships Trivia * Matthias is the first character to be introduced to have a specific nationality. ** In his case, he is English. * Matthias is the second amputee in the series, after Charlie. ** He is only the first and currently only one to survive his. * Matthias is noted to have extensive knowledge about movies, even knowing Scarlett Johanson's first movie role. * He and Eve are the first and currently only marriage to occur during the apocalypse. * A few hints are made by Eve that he is apparently into worship. * Like Leon, he is a wrestling fan, with his favorite being Shinsuke Nakamura. ** He also mentioned he had a crush on WWE wrester Asuka. * Matthias has the largest family of the entire Hell that Walks Series, with five other siblings. * It is hinted Matt was a big fan of video games, and against Leon, was the worse of the two. * Matthias is shown to enjoy drawing, including sunsets. * Matthias is left handed. * One of the main reasons Matthias wears a beanie is due to his large, blonde birthmark on the top of his head. * Matthias is shown to have an especially soft spot for wildlife, even being hesitant to kill any animals. * He is credited for coining the term "Beasties" ** Additionally, it is shown he is a fan of The Beastie Boys. * Matthias is shown to be extremely afraid of insects and heights.